This invention relates to a door locating device, more particularly, to a device which calm avoid the intruding of the object into the positioner. On the other hand, the positioner is incorporated with a reinforced lock or retaining result.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 587,131 entitled with "Door Stop" is a typical positioner. The tubular portion 15 is simply fixed by a screw 28 to the ground. Since the connection between the tubular portion 15 and ground is limited by said screw 28 only, it tends to loosen after sustaining a lot of heavy load. Consequently, the screw 28 will come out from this retaining position and case the tubular portion 15 loosen also. The big defect which this conventional art is when the plate 33 is sustained heavy load by vehicle and heavy load, the plate 33 will be depressed to form a permanent deformation. Accordingly, a gap is formed (the spring 27 will retracted), consequently, the debris, small stone and dirt will fall into the tubular portion 15. Accordingly, the up and down displacement between the tubular portion will be malfunctioned. As a result, the shank 10 can not enter into the tubular portion 15.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,361, entitled with "Lacking Mechanism of Spring Pro-Jected Latching Bolt Type" has disclosed a device wherein the keeper 10 is anchored to the ground. The keeper 10 is provided with cupped portion 11. The bearing 22 is fixed to the lower edge of the rotating door. The bearing 22 is provided with a through hole 23. The side of the latching bolt 16 is provided with slot 19. A spring 26 is inserted into the tube of the latching bolt 16. The spring 26 is connected with a disk 27. The pin 28 is inserted traverse in the aperture 23 and the slot 19. When the door is closed, the front edge of the head of the latching bolt 16 is retracted as in contacting with the bossing edge of the keeper 10 (This is because the function of the spring 26). In the stage, the pin 28 is located in the upper edge of the slot 19. When the front edge of the head enters into the cupped portion 11, the spring 26 will resume to its original position. Since the head is located in the cupped portion 11, the door is fixed temporary.
As we understand that the pin is fixed firmly, by the retraction of the spring 26, the latching bolt 16 can be engaged or dis-engaged the keeper 10. On the other hand, the slot 19 has an L-shape configuration and when it is engaged with the tab 13, the pin 28 will enter into the side hole of the slot 19. By this arrangement, the latching bolt 16 is prevented from retracting.
From the above description, we may readily find that this device is only designated for room door, not for gate of building. From this viewpoint, the cited patent is completely different with the present invention. If the device disclosed in the cited reference is applied to the metal gate. The keeper 10 will surely be deformed by the heavy load resulted from the vehicle bulky size weight. More and more dirt, small stones will accumulate into the cupped portion 11 and the tube of the latching bolt 16. This will jeopardize the relative displacement between the latching bolt 16 and bearing 22.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,370, entitled with Sash Fastener, it discloses an interposed frame 1, 2 which can move relatively. The tubular body 3 is inserted into the bore 4. The bore 4 is disposed within sash 1 and the pin 5 is retained within the tubular body 3. The outer wall of the pin 5 is provided with inclined slot 5 and as it rotates inward or outward, the pin 5 is extended into the tubular body 3. Accordingly, the sash 2 is readily moved upward. To the country, when the pin 5 is projected into the sash 1, the lower sash 2 is prevented to move upward. This is completely different with the scope of this invention. This is an application between the sash which moves up and downward.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,093, entitled with Floor-Mounted Positive Doorstop, even the application is identical with the present invention, it can be concluded with the following defects.
1. The sleeve 12 is flat which can not provide an effective connection with the concrete. Especially, when the flat side 22 is in contacting with the flat side 22, a gap may be found as the flatness of the ground is not enough. On the other hand, when the flat side 22 is sustained the weight from the vehicle and heavy load, it is readily deformed. Accordingly, the sleeve 12 is readily loosened and come off.
2. In FIG. 1 of the above mentioned reference, when the pin 56 is located within the elongated hole 36, the plunger 40 is blocked to move up and down. In this situation, the upper portion of the plunger 40 is projected the flange 20. When the vehicle runs over it, the plunger 40 is forced to depress and break the pin 56.
3. Whether the pin 56 will be located within the hole 28 or dogleg 36, it is actuated by the rotation and move up and down of the plunger 40. But this shall be done by special tool. This is another defect.